


You're falling for the prince in a fantasy novel

by Canuwrites



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, Dark Academia, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Light Academia, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuwrites/pseuds/Canuwrites
Summary: Something happened in the youtube comments of a certain video playlist and here's what I wrote about it.
Relationships: reader/the prince
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1

Part 1  
It was the last day of the festivities and you looked at the stars at the terrace. The Prince just got engaged to the daughter of the Duke and it was far too late when you realized that you were in love with him. You remembered his bright smile when he found you in the garden, his gentle words when he held your hand after you fell, his laugh when you made a silly joke. All of this was for nothing because he could never know.  
You were from a lowly family that would bring him down and never even had a chance but you were able to be his friend as long as you served his sister and for today once again you would play your role. Your heart would tear apart and break in a thousand pieces but all of them belonged to him anyway and you would be here by his side until the end.  
You would wipe your pained tears and smile again. You just needed more time to cry your love. If you composed yourself strongly enough you'd be able to witness his beautiful smile once again.  
"Why are you here?" A familiar voice, one you kept dreaming of, asked but you couldn't turn back, not yet, you were not ready. The blurry stars cleared and you felt the cold wind tracing the tears on your face as they stopped. You still refused to show it because if he married you he would lose his title and you would not bring him down.  
A hand took yours and you couldn't fathom why he would do that. Pain bloomed in your chest it felt like torture that he would ask for you at this moment.


	2. Part 2

Part2  
You looked down at the railing and your joined hands, you still refused to look at him.  
Why? The pain in your chest answered the question before you were able to hope. It was a friendly gesture, you told yourself, he always had been very friendly to you, so supportive and kind whenever you needed him. He would be a good ruler you thought and your hand trembled, his kind gesture now was the most painful poison and you wanted nothing but to remove it. But you couldn't stop yourself from hoping, from enjoying the precious gesture he would never give you in another context. You hid your face in your other hand, you knew if you looked at him now, he might understand the truth of your feelings.  
"What's wrong? Why do you refuse answering me?" he asked and his voice was firmer than earlier, his grip on your hand tightened and that surprised you. When was his voice so heated when addressing you. You blinked more tears away, and wiped them with your handkerchief.  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" he said and you were so surprised that you dared looKing up, his expression was surprisingly pained. You never wanted to see him so troubled ever again. Was your lack of answer so painful to him? Why?  
"Prince..." you started but couldn't find the words, you wanted to hold him like he supported you when you were younger but that would be going out of your boundaries. You were nothing but the daughter of a baron, you were not allowed.  
"I did what you asked and got engaged with the best woman that could give me the position of King." He lifted your hand and pressed it against his own cheek. And this simple act made your heart race, dozens of questions bubbling in your confused mind.  
"Why are you so cruel with me, crying that way like your world ended, please don't cry." His voice became softer and you didn't understand why.  
"I asked..?" You suddenly remembered a scene from the past, after hearing the Princess's maids being worried about the Prince's status. You gave him advice in choosing a queen. You only wanted the best for him, he would make a wonderful King, you were so short sighted back then, not being able to recognize your love for him until you met the wonderful daughter of the Duke. You couldn’t remember his expression back then.  
His eyes opened and you suddenly lost your trail of thoughts, he let your hand go and you longed to feel the warmth of his hand against yours, almost taKing it back.   
“So you have not realized yet.”   
“Realized what?” His expression became startled and he laughed his beautiful laugh. This rough sound made you want to smile with joy but the situation couldn’t be called for that. He looked at you with such fondness that your heart melted once again but you shook it from your mind, trying to understand what he meant.  
“That I would do anything for you.” It took almost a full minute to comprehend. The first thing that came to mind was the Prince’s reaction to your engagement to an old Count, as a daughter of Baron you were meant to be married off to the best candidate but... His anger and the letter he personally sent to your parents. Back then you were overjoyed about having such a precious friend, your relief over the incident made you blind it seemed because everything was clear now.   
Whenever he invited you to tea, you always interpreted it as a gesture of friendship over your relationship as children. How could you be so blind when he looked at you like this. His eyes bright and full of… something you never dared envisioning. Your face heated up.  
“But but…” Then your mind came back to the engagement party you were both hiding from. If his words were true… Would you dare be selfish?   
“You would do a...anything?” your weak voice whispered., hope blooming in your heart like never before.  
“If I request for t-the engagement…” your voice trembled a little.  
“Yes…” he continued and you couldn’t look at his smile. It was so bright.  
“...for you to revoke…  
“I will if that’s what you desire” he took your hand again and you were at a loss.   
“But the King…”  
“I will take care of the King.”


	3. Part 3

Part 3  
Going back into the stuffy ballroom felt like a cold water bucket was spilled over you and you were faced with the reality of your choices. The Prince and you, just now...   
The indecision hit you all at once, this terrace felt like another world now, one you just left and as he held your hand on the way back, the stares of the other nobles pierced you like a blade.   
'What have I done? What will happen now?' you thought, your hand trembling slightly on his. You looked down, ashamed. Oh you wished you realized your feelings earlier, you wished you knew about how he felt as well. Those deep eyes enveloping you in their warmth under the moon. And you felt your face flush, not from embarrassment but from his earlier words when he led you back inside.  
"I'm not letting you go, not anymore." It sent shivers down your spine because at that moment, it felt real and true, like he could do anything and everything, like nothing would stand on his way. But it wasn't true, he was giving up so much just to be with you, his status, his purpose, were you really worth it?  
You loved him, you did, but what would happen now to the both of you? What about the engagement when tonight, instead of proposing the most beautiful woman of the Kingdom, he denied doing his duty? What about then? You looked up at the throne at the very back of the room, the King surrounded by advisers was looKing at the both of you and you wanted to look down. But at the same time...   
You looked back at him, he had the same eyes as the Prince, but his stare was colder, stern, he probably wasn't aiming it at you but you felt guilty nonetheless.   
As you arrived at the center of the stage, the Prince kissed the back of your hand tenderly and his smile lit a thousand candles in your heart, you couldn’t help but give him a smile of your own. If he was giving up so much to be with you, you would bear the piercing stares and the mean words that would certainly be coming. You would accept the shame of seducing the Prince away from his purpose. You would be glad just to be with him, nothing else mattered.   
As the music continued he pulled you into a dance. You've danced together before but it was always under the cover of friendship and never before was he so focused on you. Or was he? You've never noticed, always so fixated on not making a mistake, you didn't want to weigh on him too much or step on his feet. This time was different as you let yourself fall on his arms, they felt strong against your back, able to bear the weight of your mistakes hopefully.   
You ended up dancing the rest of the night together, like no one else was there. It felt like heaven, free from a burden you didn't know you carried. You were going to get through this, together.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and I provide, don’t hate me too much though, it’s not over

The punishment was harsher than you expected, you made the foolish wish of being by his side and suddenly you became the enemy of the whole Kingdom and no one would save you from your cruel fate.  
People on his side loathing you for bringing him to your side instead of a well born woman who could give credibility to his name, his enemies for whom you were a weakness to hurt and destroy. In the midst of that, the King, the highest power of the country disapproved of your relationship in the principle that you were nothing but a low born noble whom he didn’t need around him. If you stayed by the Prince’s side you wouldn’t make him King, nothing but a liability.   
You stopped caring about this fact the second he pronounced his words and his promise, that he wanted you by his side and you believed him from the bottom of your heart. You never loved him for his status, you loved him because he was him, strong and kind and brilliant with his clumsiness and absentmindedness, his whole person.   
The second the Prince had to leave the ballroom, it was very clear. He kissed your hand, smiling and promising you he would be back as soon as he could and despite your love for him you knew he couldn’t keep all his promises. The King summoned him for a discussion you could not guess the issue of, surrounded by nobles you were questioned and harshly criticized and that was fine but you needed not to forget whose party it was. The Duke’s frigid words didn’t wait for the Prince’s return.   
“Take her away”. The Duke had power and he didn’t hesitate to use it.  
When the knights led you outside inside of a carriage you didn’t resist or fight it. You became a risk factor and you knew that your life was on the line. You were nothing but a Baron’s daughter and even your loving Prince wouldn’t be able to protect you now. You kept your head high, like a noble would, making a scene wouldn’t help the situation and a harsh hand pushed you inside the carriage. They didn’t wait for you to be seated, and you were soon gone for a destination unknown .  
The mansion was more upscale than the familial residence you grew in but it still felt like the prison it was. After two days your punishment was stated, to give up on the Prince or remain isolated until the end of your days, never to see him again. They wouldn’t hurt you as the law forbade violence on a noble maiden but they could do much worse without any effort. Starvation wasn’t the worst, in fact you were still given light meals everyday, no the worst was the isolation. Neither the maids nor the guards were to talk to you, and were forbidden to transmit any message you wanted to give, not to your family nor the Prince. No information in or out. A week later you ran out of paper to express your thoughts and were envisioning to write on walls, expressing your feelings, your doubts, your love for him kept you from going insane. The Prince would save you, he had to.   
The first visit from the Duke didn’t amount to much, he offered your tea and biscuits and you gracefully accepted the gifts, warm tea felt amazing after such a long time eating cold meals, his words didn’t mean anything, not the gifts nor his money could take your love away.  
The second time there were no biscuits and the tea tasted strange, it made you sick for three days, the Duke’s threats haunting your dreams.  
You refused to eat or drink on the third visit and he was cold, stating truths about your position, you stared at the floor like trying to pierce a hole through it.  
You didn’t see him again but after a whole month spent in the mansion, one of the Duke’s vassals told you the news and your world was broken to pieces. The Prince was sent to war and he left the day before. You would be given back to your family soon and you better stay at your place or your family would suffer a disgrace worse than death.   
Your father’s sad but stern glance meant to put you back in line but you were so relieved to see them, you teared up immediately. You cried in the arms of your mother for hours but even when the tears dried up, the pain gripping your heart only got worse. The Prince left for war, you didn’t know how or why the crowned Prince would be sent to the front lines but there he was. You imagined it was punishment for him for getting close to you and you never wished so hard that your punishment was worse because it might have meant that he was safe. If you were the only one to take the blunt of your mistakes then he would be safe and married. You prayed to all the gods he would be safe, there was nothing else you could do.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More struggles and ending.

You stared at the open window and the new maid entered with a tray of tea, you looked at her for a second before turning back to the garden. You thought you told them not to enter your room but you couldn’t be bothered to tell them off anymore. You still dreamt of your Prince and of war, of blood splattering his face of a blade slicing his body apart. You didn’t even dare wishing for him to be by your side, you wanted him to be alive, to know he was fine, even if it meant you would never see him with your own eyes ever again.  
“You will get sick my lady.” The maid called but you ignored her and you were surprised when she covered you with a blanket and closed the window. It was rare to see such a daring maid and you blinked your tears away, the snow still falling. Something cold and smooth slid into your palm and the maid left. A pretty white enveloppe, thick precious paper, you opened it without thinking much of it until you saw the handwriting. It was a letter yes, but not from anyone, it was the Princess.  
The Prince’s sister always had been a kind person, as she grew up, she hid this reality behind a facade of pride and elegance she in truth disliked, but she would please her father the King no matter what. As her servant and friend you didn’t dare asking for her after the incident, afraid she would also be hurt by your existence as well. This letter was as unexpected as it was confusing, it didn’t say much, she deplored your absence and talked about her days as the future queen of a foreign country. The ceremony to her engagement to the prince of the south was due soon and she was inviting you to it. It was happening at the imperial castle and a carriage would be sent to you but you were still in house arrest. You were afraid of the duke and what he would do if you disobeyed.   
Then, underneath the letter you noticed another paper, smaller and thinner, ink slightly smudged on its side. It didn’t say much and wasn’t even signed. Yet you knew exactly who it was coming from and you couldn’t believe your eyes.  
“I won the war for you, I am coming back”.  
You stood up from your chair so fast you almost fell, you would write an answer to the princess’s letter immediately. You needed to see him as much as you needed breathing, you just wanted to make sure he was fine, that he was alive.

Your dress was tacky and out of fashion, but as you left without telling anyone you didn’t care much. The maid that brought you the letter covered for your absence, not that you had much choice, you hadn’t seen your family much these days. (What a useless daughter you were…)  
Inside the carriage, your nervousness grew exponentially, what if you were caught before you were able to see him? What if your escapade cost your family more pain than you already had? What if he never wanted to see you again? What if…  
The carriage arrived but instead of the entrance of the ceremony you were led to another door, meant of the servants of the castle. It eased some of your worries but you couldn’t help your anxiety, you hadn’t been outside for so long you felt weak and afraid of everything.

.

A maid led you to a nicely decorated room where you waited for a while until the Princess finally met you. You hid your disappointment deep in your heart but she must have seen it as her sweet smile was followed by her usual harsh criticisms.  
“Oh dear, oh dear, I cannot let you be seen as you are. Have you seen yourself? You look like a ghost.” She clapped her hands and a small group of maids entered bringing the most beautiful dress you’d ever seen.  
“A present from myself for your missed birthday, I do guess you’ve brought me a wedding gift?”   
You presented the pitiful handkerchief you’ve sown long ago during one of those sleepless nights and she accepted it kindly.  
“Get ready soon”.   
What followed next was a hurry of efficient maids changing your clothes and making you more presentable for the first time in a long time.  
Your head felt heavy and you felt awkward in such a prestigious gown, with the makeup covering your skin you couldn’t even recognize yourself in the mirror. The Princess came back and took your hand suddenly, her face serious.  
“I haven’t been honest. You’ve not been preparing for the prince, god knows he’d still love you in rags. It was for someone else”   
Your blood froze, a sinking feeling in your stomach, something cold against your hand, it was a bracelet, you recognized it because it was something precious and you were shocked.  
The Princess loved a man before she had to marry, and it was his last gift to her, you knew how much she loved this piece of jewelry, staring at it for hours. She looked so serious you felt sick.  
“It’s very important, don’t give up and don’t look affected by his words, no matter what. For a little while, act like you’re me. I know you can, you are strong.” You didn’t feel strong, you felt like the world was falling apart.   
“Who?” You asked but it was too late, the door opened, the golden bracelet falling around your wrist as she let your hand go.  
“The King is ready to receive you.” A serious looking man appeared, leading you to your fate.   
The room was pretty small, but full of the King’s close entourage, you were so afraid that you didn’t dare shake, you felt like a lamb falling inside a pit of lions.  
“There you are.”   
You bowed greeting his majesty the king as per custom, your body moving automatically and you stood in front of him, the Princess’s words rolling around your head. Act like you’re me. You rose your head, staring back at him respectfully. (You were so scared, he could destroy you without even blinking)  
“You know you were a big hassle to deal with, what should we even do of you.” He continued, strangely enough, his face and eyes, so similar to his, gave you strength. (Oh you hoped he was alright, that the reason he wasn’t here yet wasn’t because of any illaments.)  
“I will do what is required to keep the kingdom happy as it is my role to oblige” You recited a line from a etiquette book long ago, your nanny made sure you’d remember it always.  
“Even if it includes being removed from your home.” You blinked, not expecting such a direct threat, of course you were terrified but you didn’t understand his intentions. If the King wanted you removed you would be gone, it was something else, a test. Don’t look affected.  
“It would be my pleasure to serve the kingdom.” You answered, your voice sounding loud in your own ears and the silence that followed making it worse.  
He walked towards you and you felt like you were dying, like you were already dead. You’re strong.  
“You would give up your life, give up your family, all you’ve always known.” You felt more irked than scared suddenly, how dared he defy your loyalty like this. Your love for the Prince equaled the kingdom, that’s why you were so eager to give it up before realizing that your feelings were returned. All that pain you went through this whole time, accepting your painful fate as an abandoned woman, just for the love of the country.  
Between your teeth you spoke.  
“I live for nothing else.” He stood before you and he raised his hand for you to bow and you did. (Would he kill you right here? right now?) Don’t give up.   
Instead of looking down, you looked up, almost defying him to go through it.   
The silence stretched and the King briefly closed his eyes  
“I guess you can become something worthwhile in the future, maybe even a queen.” You blinked, all your noble training keeping you from falling apart in shock.   
You heard steps behind you and the King passed you by, his entourage following, it felt like the world was slowing down.  
You had been afraid to see him, what if he didn’t want you anymore, what if you became too ugly in your grief? The first thing you saw was his hair, as beautiful and untamed as always. He walked past the King, a proud smile on his face and your heart missed a beat.  
He was there, alive and smiling right at you, a part of you finally breathed a sigh of relief but there was something else. He walked to you at a slow pace, he had a nervous step you recognized because you’ve known him for so long and you soon realized why as he stood in front of you.   
The Prince leaned down and kissed your hand, you were still frozen in place, a pink scar had bloomed on his beautiful face from his left eyebrow to his shin. You felt like tearing up again, but your composure had to be strong, up until the last person left the small room and you were both left alone.   
Tears flowed down, too happy to see him alive but feeling so horribly sad and guilty about what he must have done through. He called your name and you blinked your tears.  
“I apologize for the wait, his Majesty insisted.” The smallest laugh escaped on your lips, he smiled and you wanted nothing more than burning it into your soul.  
“I can never guess your thoughts after all these years, even as you wear your emotions on your face” He smiled, rising back to your level, his hand holding yours tenderly.  
“Will you still accept me now? Now you’ve seen me?”   
The silliness of his question finally got you out of your stupor and you let go of all pretenses, letting yourself embrace him fully as you wanted to do for so long. You were fortunate he held you close because your legs weren’t working anymore and his strong arms held you until the end.   
You kept repeating the same words over and over.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you, I’m so sorry…” You thanked god he was alive and well, you thanked god you were able to see him and stand by him. The future finally looked brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading this, I'll do a last chapter as an epilogue but this chapter's finally done. I hope you liked this rambling story I wrote in the comments section of a video, maybe one day I'll make a small novel out of this, who knows.  
> Cheers


End file.
